leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zilean/@comment-150.176.227.130-20120327131653
Zilean is my main curretntly and i love this guy. I go for archangels staff first he is very mana hungry and this solves this problem for the most part. Then next is situational if ur doing pretty well i reccoment rabadons and then voidstaff and after these two get morellos evil tome and deathfire grasp for their ap and cdr get these after archangles staff if ur not doing so well Zilean does not need boots due to the fact that time warp can be constantly on you at hier levels so as the last item i prefer abbsal septer this gives me magic resistance good ap and reduces my oponents ap. This next part is how i think Zilean should be played. Zilean is a suport but benifets greatly to ap and he can ap carry fairly well also. this is the power Max out q asap it has one of the highest damge of any non ult at rank 5 if you are doing well put as many points into rewind(W) when you cant put them into q. If you are versing an agressive group i sujest at level 3 but then focus on q and w till they are maxed out( remember to get R at 6 11 and 16) early game be sure to use ur bomb at its max range its an instant cast so its very easy to just tag the enemy with a bomb when u hit lv 2 u can use q w q combo do inflict massive damage and i would sugest getting closer for this because ur enemy will often runaway when they see a bomb on thier head. another important thing to remember is your bombs do aoe damge and have a surprisignly large aoe i have gotten kills when an stuck guy ran tword their ally with very low hp and the bomb exploded and that was a easy kill. LIke i mentiond earlyer your bombs do massive damge so as long as your able to just pop a bomb (or 2) on a persons head you can often due great damge to both people in lane if you have a bomb on a person and you procede to do w then q on that the current bomb will expolode dealing full damge that is why Zills combo is so effective by level 9 well just say with ap ur doing 400 damage perbomb that prety much 800 damge in 3 secs. Mid game By this point in game you should have chronoshift and at least 1 point in time warp (lvs 11 -16) you need to be more agressive than you were early game now because of the ap scaling of your bombs you should be able to do some large amounts of damge turret diving becomes a breeze with time warp and or chronoshift. This is the time of the game were Zilean realy shines he is able to be fast versitile and mobile wile dealing a ton of damge gear wise you should be finishing off rabadons and voidstaff if ur doing good or be finishing off Deathfire grasp and morelos evil tome if ur not doign so well. but regardless you are still more of a dpser than a slowe/revive suport the cdr will alow you to pop ur bombs out roughly every 3.5 sec and take full advantage of that. But if ur doing well The ap is bettr than the cdr. Late game If you have built wat i sugested you should stargt getting you cdr and you need to think of your self as half dps and half suport. your bombs should be doing roughly 800+ damge by the time ur build is almost done and even with enemies with MR that is good damge you need to be poping ur w(rewind) as much as posible when chronoshift is down and exploiting ur slow/haste abilites particularly in team fights use chronoshift when needed because of your w it should be finished cooling down in roughly 30 sec often times because of how squishy zilean is you need to cast it on your self with zils haste though even with no boots that should be enough to get him out of most bad situations rember to exploit ur slow and chronoshift in team fights especialy with champs that try to run away This is the build i use with zilean and i carry my team almost every time if you have any questions plese feel free to post in the coments below